Mischief Managed
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What happens when Loki, the god of mischief, decides that he wants to wreak havoc on the Weasley twins? A whole bunch of mischief is what.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by April Auction on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Day 26 Auction 1 Marvel and DC Origin with the prompt of Loki. Warning for slight OOC. Word count not counting this author's note is 1,189. I hope you all enjoy Mischief Managed.**

Loki smirked as he watched the red haired twins try to explain away his prank their angered Potions Professor and the excited Mr. Filch, who was going on about the old punishments. These mortals were so easy to fool with that it was sometimes to tempting not to. Which was the case with these particular twins in general. Because if there was one thing the god of mischief couldn't stand it was someone taking what was his. Mischief was Loki's. It said so in his name.

"Mischief Managed," he heard one of the twins whisper to a piece of parchment.

Loki's emerald eyes widened at the mention of mischief. It was almost as though these two were summoning trouble and they had no clue of it. He watched them stash the piece of parchment into one of their pants pockets. It was then that the idea of revenge crossed Loki's mind. Not that he was against someone causing mischief. He wasn't. He encouraged it. But to invoke the name of mischief without a Loki the god of in front of it, or somewhere in the sentence was sacrilege.

"You two," an older man scowled at the red heads, "what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your dinner in the Great Hall? Haven't been making mischief have we?"

"No, Mr. Filch," they both answered him promptly and Loki could tell that they both had their fingers crossed behind their backs. "We were just taking a quick walk around before dinner."

Mr. Filch didn't look like he was buying it. But he let the twins off with a verbal warning that if anything else went wrong he'd ask the headmaster if he could bring back the old punishments.

Loki was stranger to the old punishments for causing mischief. He caused several people to suffer these "old punishments" back in the day. If he could he would subject these two, his brother, and Stark to the old punishments. But for now he'd have to settle for getting these two pranksters in trouble.

A smile forming on his face Loki changed his form so that he looked around the same age as these boys he'd been spying on. He then walked forward after Mr. Filch left.

"What are you two doing?" he asked a smirk forming on his face. "And can I help you?"

The twins shared a look and nodded as they studied the boy who'd just walked over to them. He didn't look familiar to them but then again he could have just transferred from another school of magic.

"I'm Fred," the one the left said with huge smile.

"I'm George," the other one smirked.

"We're the Weasley twins," the both exclaimed together as though the new kid should know this.

"I'm Loki," the god told them as he watched their antics taking in their personality so that he could use it against them. "I just transferred here." A small smile formed on his face. "it's good to find someone cause mayhem with."

That's when everything started to go down hill of the Weasley twins. It started out as little things happening to random people that they passed in the hall the next day. Like a Hufflepuffs books being jinxed out of their hands and floating up towards the roof. The a Slytherin got wedgied with no one around them. But as the day moved on the pranks got bigger and bigger.

"Where is it?" Seamus Finnigan snapped as he stood in front of Fred and George at the Gryffindor table.

"Where is what?" Fred asked quirking an eyebrow at the angry Irish student standing in front of him. He had no idea what the younger boy could have been angry about.

"You know," Seamus hissed looking around his face going red as he looked at George. "The thing I wrote for you the other day."

George spat his pumpkin juice across the table coating Seamus's shirt in the substance. His face was as red as Seamus's was now. He hadn't wanted anyone to see the things Seamus had written in his poetry to him.

"You alright, George?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Fine," George muttered getting up and following Seamus away from the table.

"What was that all about?" Loki inquired of Fred.

"It's nothing," Fred told Loki as the two continued to eat. "Just a bit of trouble in paradise. If you know what I mean?" Fred wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as Angelina Johnson walked over to him and slapped him. "Oy," he cried out in pain. "What was that about?"

"This," Angelina shoved a piece of wrinkled paper into Fred's chest. "You perv." She stormed off in a angry huff as Fred opened the piece of parchment to find out what Angelina so upset.

Fred's face turned just as red as his brother's had at the mention of what Fred now held. It was the poem that Seamus Finnigan had written for George on their second anniversary. Wanting to know what was so embarrassing Fred read a little bit of it. By the time he got halfway through he kind of understood what Angelina had meant by calling him a perv. Who knew Seamus Finnigan could this kind of stuff.

"I think I found what George and Seamus are looking for," Fred told Loki. "I'll be right back." Fred walked off to go and give his brother and his brother's boyfriend their smutty little poem back.

It was then that Loki focused on his biggest target yet. The one that would get these little trouble makers in the most trouble ever. Sitting right there like a huge bat like target was his next victim. Professor Snape. And Loki knew just how to get the good professor good and angry. Who do you think taught the Marauders their tricks after all?

After dinner Fred and George happened to be walking down the hall when they heard a lot of snickering coming from around the next corner. Rounding the corner they found the most comical thing in the world. Professor Snape was hanging upside down by his ankles in the middle of the hallway. The whole student population seemed to be stopped in their tracks and laughing at the sight. But once Fred, and George came into view it was as though he'd been taken off a hook. Falling flat on his face.

"Wealsey, Weasley," Snape gritted out through clenched teeth, "detention!"

"We can use the old punishments," Filch called running after Snape almost excitedly Fred and George on their heels trying to talk their way out of the detention they'd just earned.

Meanwhile, Loki leaned back and surveyed the havoc he'd just wreaked on the Weasley twins. This hadn't been a challenge at all. It'd been more fun than anything else. It was so fun he might even consider doing it again. But that's a story for a different time.

**I hope you all enjoyed Mischief Managed. **


End file.
